psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Circus
The infamous final level of the original Psychonauts game known only as the Meat Circus is the resulting mindscape between the twisted combination of Razputin's childhood memories of growing up in the circus and Coach Oleander's childhood memories of a butcher shop mixed together to form this hellish landscape. Story After jumping into the brain tank, Raz comes across young Oleander. After a short conversation Oleander runs into the caravan. Raz follows and enters the twisted Meat Circus. After entering the big top he finds out that Oleander has lost his bunny and he must help in getting it back. And so begins the chase of the bunny. While Oleander is trying to get it Raz must protect him from a variety of hostiles such as the Knife Thrower and the Bunny Demon. Eventually, Oleander catches the bunny and runs out of the big top. Raz follows him, slides down the tunnel of love and encounters the Butcher - a large, aggressive and downright terrifying projection of Lil' Oly's father. After beating him once Raz is thrown out to a hole where he meets a projection of Augustus, his own father, an unpleasable psychopath hellbent on his son's demise. After quickly running away from the water and dodging his father's attacks Raz reenters the Butcher area and now fights him and his own father. After knocking the Butcher into the giant meat grinder (OWCH!), Raz's real father finally breaks in and PSI Blasts the fake dad into the meat grinder. There, the two fathers are ground up to pieces and spit back out as the Two-Headed Dad Monster. After defeating them, Raz and his father are outside the caravan. Little Oly thanks Raz for saving all the bunnies and for talking to his dad. Points of Interest *The Caravan *Tent City *The Tent *Tunnel of Love *Butcher Shop *Big Top *The Vortex Enemies *Meat Bunnies *Knife Thrower *The Butcher / meat man (Boss) *Augustus (Fake) *Two-Headed Dad Monster (Boss) Collectibles Figments *11 figments are outside the big top. *12 are on the first floor of the big top. (This doesn't include the ladder.) *7 can be found until reaching the second bunny pickup. *12 can be found between the second and third bunny locations. *16 can be found between the third and fourth locations. *5 can be found between the fourth bunny pickup and the tent exit. *11 are found on the other side of the big top. *20 are found on the rail for the tunnel of love. One of them is off-rail, and requires a jump to reach. Mental Cobwebs * Blocking the passage to the Meat Circus (mandatory). * The second cobweb blocking the passage to the Meat Circus (mandatory). * After exiting the big top, to the right and against the tent. Emotional Baggage *'Dufflebag' **'Bag': At the end of the tunnel of love. **'Tag': On the tunnel of love slide. *'Hatbox' **'Bag': On the first meat platform in the big top. **'Tag': On the broken road to the left of the entrance. *'Purse' **'Bag': Next to the tunnel of love entrance. **'Tag': On the top platform of the big top. *'Steamer Trunk' **'Bag': To the left of the entrance. **'Tag': On the top of the big top entrance. *'Suitcase' **'Bag': To the very left of the big top exit. **'Tag': In the bottom level of the big top. Memory Vaults *'The Big Top:' On the platform after helping young Oleander rescue the bunnies. Trivia * There's a non-aggressive Fat Lady sitting around the map, a reference to the fat lady common among freak shows and circuses. This can also be a reference to the statement "It is over when the fat lady sings" because this is the final stage of the game. * On the Steam version of Psychonauts, there is an achievement called "I Thought That Was Unbeatable!", a reference to frustration in the first release of Psychonauts for containing both a difficult escort run and an even worse platforming section - especially with limited lives (whereas with newer releases, the difficulty has been knocked down dramatically). * The fanfares in the level's music sound like laughing. The music itself is extremely reminiscent of Tim Burtons Beetlejuice. * Frequently during the course of this stage, a ghostly entity calling Razputin's name appears and vanishes. As it turns out, this is the real Augustus trying to project himself into Raz's mind. * The Meat Circus in the original version (Xbox, PS2 and PC) is considered by fans to be the most infamous and most difficult level in the game because of the difficult escort run, the hard platforming section, and limited lives. In the Steam, Xbox Live, and PSN releases, the difficulty was lowered, as well as the addition of more frequent checkpoints. Gallery Entrance area.png|The entrance area. Meat circus area.png|An area in the big top. Meat.png|Another meaty area. Tent city.png|A view while sliding down the tunnel of love. Slide.png|The tunnel of love slide view from below. Dad Challenge.png|The dad challenge. 835468-meatcircus_concept005.jpg Psychonauts 2010-03-26 22-14-53-99.jpg easter24.png|Mr. Bun meatcircus_tentcity_004.jpg Meat Caravan.png|Raz about to enter a modified version of the Caravan, with Meat inside of it. Aquato Poster.png|Aquato poster appearing in the Meat Circus. Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations Category:Psychonauts (game)